Gabriel
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Como as palavras de Dean abalaram o Anjo Gabriel.


**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. O que acontece na cachola de Gabriel, logo após a saída dos Winchester e Castiel do galpão, no 8º episódio da 5ª temporada, "Changing Channels"

3. Sem Beta.

**Algumas palavras: (CUIDADO SPOILER)**

Quem acompanha _"Deuses e Demônios" _e leu "Cass" ou "_Sam"_ sabe que adoro falar sobre anjos. Sério. Estava contando nos dedos os dias para que Gabriel desse as caras (Eric, my máster... reverências...). Nossa... E foi muito melhor do que poderia esperar... O Trickter!!! Eu adoro o personagem... E agora sabendo quem ele realmente é... Nossa, meu coração canta feliz. Tenho certeza que ele vai ser muito importante nessa história toda...

De qualquer forma as falas de Dean para ele me arrepiaram... E foi inevitável escrever sobre como também esse anjo se sentiu ao orbitar o mundo fascinante de Dean Winchester... Acho que estou pegando a mania deliciosa da Empty Spaces 11 de preencher vazios... Ai-ai.

Agradecimentos especiais e muito carinhosos a Sniper Padalecki que gentilmente traduziu o trechinho da fala de Dean que eu cito na fic. (Brigada, Amore!)

_**Galatea Glax, novembro de 2009**_

* * *

_**Gabriel**_

Os olhos dos dois anjos se encontraram. Poucos segundos.

Castiel se voltou e seguiu os humanos.

Gabriel observou levemente espantado.

A água desceu em forma de chuva e o fogo se apagou.

Ele estava livre.

Mas as palavras de Dean martelavam seu cérebro angelical prendendo-o no mesmo exato lugar.

"_E só pra você saber... Isso aqui não é uma luta entre seus irmãos ou destinos que não podem ser detidos! Isso tem a ver com você __estar com medo de apoiar sua família."_

O anjo da anunciação não conseguia dar um passo sequer. Livre. Porém preso. Preso pelas palavras de um mortal.

"_Não diga que eu nunca fiz nada por você."_

Gabriel relanceou os olhos pelo chão, onde as gotas da chuva dos sprinklers formavam poças escuras. Ele encarou a porta do armazém.

Uma série de pensamentos o assaltou, todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Interessante. – Disse, inclinando a cabeça.

Dean Winchester.

Que raio de humano era aquele?

Que raio de _homem_ era aquele?

O ser angelical balançou a cabeça tentando por os pensamentos em ordem.

O que faz de uma família realmente uma família?

O que cria aqueles vínculos tão fortes?

Gabriel pode sentir o elo entre Dean e Sam. Palpável como um cabo de aço.

_O olhar de Castiel._

A grande surpresa foi sentir aquele mesmo elo entre Castiel e Dean.

Entre aquele humano, _aquele homem_, e Castiel. Entre aquele _homem_ e seu _irmão_.

Gabriel estivera com os Winchester duas vezes. Eles pareciam humanos normais.

Claro, eram o fim de tudo, não é mesmo? Mas eram apenas receptáculos. Vasos a serem utilizados. Fantoches de Lúcifer e Miguel. Coisinhas a serem usadas e descartadas. E só.

Não eram?

Então por que as palavras daquele homem haviam o incomodado tanto?

- Apoiar minha família...

O Winchester não sabia quem e como era sua família.

O olhar de Castiel queimava.

Gabriel estava afastado tempo demais daquela bagunça que se tornara sua casa. Mas mesmo tendo saído há tanto tempo, nunca presenciara o que acabara de ver.

Castiel com aquele olhar havia dado o recado.

Castiel ao seguir seus humanos havia deixado claro.

Ele agora tinha uma nova família.

E isso por Dean Winchester.

"_Não diga que eu nunca fiz nada por você."_

Ele fechou os olhos por alguns momentos, sentindo a roupa grudar no corpo.

O que ele tinha dito era verdade?

Estava fugindo da responsabilidade de escolher um lado?

Gabriel deu um passo e atravessou a linha circular onde antes havia fogo.

O que Castiel havia visto naqueles humanos tolos?

Então ele reconheceu o que sentia.

No meio da confusão de seus inúmeros pensamentos ele soube o que sentia.

Estava entre a humanidade há muito tempo para saber nomear sentimentos.

Ciúme.

Aquilo que ele viu em todos os humanos o mordeu de uma maneira dolorosa.

Gabriel sentiu ciúmes de seu irmão.

Castiel era apenas um caçula. Mas... Era seu irmão. E, no entanto, a fraternidade do anjo moreno era para os humanos que ele seguia. A quem ele protegia.

Gabriel sentiu falta de seus irmãos. De todos eles. Todos aqueles idiotas que viviam em pé de guerra. Mas que mesmo assim eram a _sua_ família.

"_Não diga que eu nunca fiz nada por você."_

Maldito Dean Winchester.

Ele realmente fizera algo. Havia, com poucas palavras, o desestruturado. Enchido sua mente de perguntas e seu coração de dúvidas.

Gabriel tinha que pensar.

Pensar muito.

Por que teria que tomar uma decisão.

E fosse qual fosse, ele tinha em mente quem seria o _primeiro_ a saber.

Maldito Winchester.

**Fim.**


End file.
